The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In technologies associated with a vehicle to vehicle (V2V) ad-hoc network, when a vehicle and a vehicle are located in a coverage area, they communicate with each other in a previously assigned frequency band (e.g., 5.9 GHz) and use wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE) technology known as road-only communication technology among carrier sense multiple access/collision detection (CSMA/CD) based short-range wireless communication technologies.
A V2V system implemented in a vehicle may collect a variety of status information of the vehicle and may transmit the status information of the vehicle to another vehicle using the above-described communication technologies, thus receiving status information of the other vehicle. The status information received from the other vehicle may be used as target information considered to control the vehicle. Thus, the vehicle may inform the other vehicle of airbag deployment, a collision related event, path history information, or the like. The other vehicle may perform proper control accordingly.
Meanwhile, recently, autonomous vehicles have been developed. An autonomous vehicle controls respective devices therein, including a steering system, to recognize road environments itself, determine driving contexts, and move from a current location to a target location along a scheduled driving path.
To implement such autonomous driving, there is a need for autonomous emergency braking (AEB), a forward collision warning system (FCW), adaptive cruise control (ACC), a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), blind spot detection (BSD), a rear-end collision warning system (RCW), a smart parking assist system (SPAS), and the like.
Autonomous technology may be divided into four steps like Table 1 below.
TABLE 1StepClassificationDescription0No AutomationDriver in complete and sole control at all times1Function-Driver can regain control or stopspecificfaster than if driving without theAutomationspecial function2CombinedDriver is temporarily relieved ofFunctionthese driving functionsAutomation3Limited Self-Driver must be available to take Drivingover controlsAutomation4Full Self-Driver not expected to take control Drivingat any timeAutomation
Current autonomous technology reaches at the third step (i.e., Step 3) and tries to jump up to the fourth step (i.e., Step 4).